


Bad liners

by amelisaV



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Week, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelisaV/pseuds/amelisaV
Summary: Lance works in an unspecified coffee shop and Keith is new to town. Lance writes bad pick up lines on his coffee cups.





	1. don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?

**Author's Note:**

> I've only ever written angst. I wanted to write a happy one shot but nope.

Normally, Lance was very bold when he went about flirting with someone. This time however, was different. He didn’t know what it. The first time he came to the shop Lance was very flirtatious with the pale boy.

_“Hello stranger, haven’t seen you around here before? New to town, or only to me?” Lance leaned forward on his arm._

_“Just moved here from Illinois.”_ The then unnamed man was seemingly unphased by his not-quite-subtle flirting.

_“You’re back. Did you fall in love with me?”_

Soon Keith became a regular, every Friday morning he ordered a black coffee and a cinnamon roll.  

“Hey, can I have a-” Lance cut him off, “Black coffee and a cinnamon roll, correct?”

“Um, yes, thank you.”

“No problem, Keith. $1.75 for the coffee and $3.50 for the cinnamon roll, so that’s $5.25 total.” Keith pays and sits. Lance decided to try something new, **Did you sit in a pile of sugar? ‘Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.**

“Black coffee for keith!” Lance smirked, set his order on the counter, with a swift movement of his feet, he was facing the opposite direction. He continued his bland routine, not without eyeing the handsome boy. He had dark messy hair, broad or simply muscular shoulders, intense chocolate eyes. A sharp jaw and an adams apple that wasn’t quite prominent. The things he would do, given a chance.

Next friday, when Keith dawdled up to the counter Lance eyed him “So, will it be the usual?”

“Yes, thanks.” Keith got out his phone, ready to pay. A hippie with an apple phone? Huh.

**Last week I was a polar bear, I just wanted to break the ice.** That was the quote on the cup.

That became the new rhythm, it was nice, to Lance anyway.

**Are you a camera? ‘Cause everytime I look at you, I smile.**

**Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears!**

**Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.**

**If you were a vegetable you'd be a cutecumber.**

**I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?**

**I'm no organ donor but I'd be happy to give you my heart.**

**Do I know you? Cause you look exactly like my next boyfriend** **.**

At last, Keith came back up to the counter with the paper cup in hand, face flushed.

“Are you joking?” He pointed at Lance.

Lance waltzed over,“I’d never joke about dating a face as fine as yours.” 

He flashed a charming grin that always made pretty girls coo. It worked on guys too fore Keith’s flustered rage was and replaced by a longing gaze that of which lasted no longer than a second, likely less.

“Do I know you? You look exactly like my next _boyfriend_!” Keith hissed at him. “For all you know I could be a homophobic asshole who might try to get you fired!”

“Concerned for my safety?” Lance kept up his confident aura.

“Would you shut the hell up for five minutes? Do you think you’re funny? You think I don’t get gay jokes all the goddamn time? You think _Oh why don’t I pick on the gay costumer?_ Why do you think I never give tips when I’m served by you?” With that, the intense eyed boy turned on his heels and stormed out the door.

Lance’s curiosity peaked, not without a pang of guilt.


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot gets a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explicit language.

The next week Lance was professional. He couldn’t risk losing his job. When Keith and his stupid messy hair came in the cafes dingy doors Lance did not lean on his arm. He did not flirt. He did say “Hello sir, what’ll it be?” He asked “And your name please?” “For here or to go?” 

He apologized “I am extremely sorry for my recent behavior, today your order will be on the house.” That was a lie. Lance paid for his order. The gloved boy nodded and went to his seat. 

One week later, same process. “Hello sir, what’ll it be?” He asked “And your name please?” “For here or to go?” 

The following week Lance was dying. He was still crushing on Keith. Hard. After taking the scowling boys order, Lance made a move. This time he was more gentle and sincere. He roamed to where the handsome boy was slumped over his laptop. 

“Hey, Keith, is- can I sit?” 

“Aren’t you working right now.” It wasn’t a question, he wanted to get rid of Lance. 

“W-well, you see, I took my break early today so I could talk to you?” Everything he said was coming out a shaky question. Damn nerves.

“Fine. Sit, say what you wanted to, and go.” Lance grit his teeth and pulled out a chair. “So, I wanted to apologize. I really didn’t mean any harm. I really took a liking to you.” Fuck, he’d said ‘really’ too many times. “My work days aren’t very eventful. You were-are cute. I want to get to know you. I- well, yeah. I like you a lot. Um, can I give you my number?” 

“Have you finished?” Keith hadn’t even looked up from whatever he was doing.

“Please, just give me a chance?” Lance pleaded. “I can’t afford anything too nice, and I know a good bakery my friend owns. I know a vintage shop. My family owns a small restaurant that i’m sure you’ve never heard of. That’s not the point. I can cook for you.”

“Here.” Keith gave him his cell, “Add your contact, tell me when you get off work. I’ll send you a text and we can meet up.”

>>Hey

Hi<<

>>When are you free?

Just a sec, I gotta check<<

“Oye mami, tenemos planes el  sábado ?” Lance called to his mother. 

“En este momento, no creo que hay nada, why mi hijo?”

“No reason! Gracias!”

I should be free Saturday if that works?<<

>>Should be?

Yeah, I gotta explain what the plan is to my mother<<

>>Speaking of plans, do you have one?

I was thinking a picnic like thing? Unless you have pollen allergies. Also is something after 1 ok?<<

>>Yea sure, where did you want to meet?

Where ever is good for you<<

>> I’ll text you at around 12, GN, Lance

Ok, gn<<

 

Shit, what did Keith eat? Thinking didn’t come easy when it had to do with that beautiful boy. Keith and his intense chocolate eyes, messy mullet-like hair. How could average sized lips be so intriguing? His jawline could kill. His neck, his waist, god help him, the muscles in his arms moved when he breathed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oye mami, tenemos planes el sábado- hey mami do we have plans on Saturday  
> En este momento, no creo que hay nada, why mi hijo- at the moment i dont think so, why my son?  
> Gracias- thank you

**Author's Note:**

> hippie, hipster all the same to lance. Lance has feelings.


End file.
